


King's Eye

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Laharl buys a powerful and special treasure, one with unique powers which he takes full advantage of.
Relationships: Laharl/Captain Gordon
Kudos: 9





	King's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chapter 1 Gordon  
  
Laharl had waited a long time for this day. Even though he was overlord no one was giving him any respect, so when he heard of this rare treasure he used all his funds to purchase it.  
  
The treasure in question was called the King’s Eye, it is said to be the eye of a former overlord, who used mind control to rule, after he was dethroned his eyes were turned into crystals.  
  
There were only two of them in all the netherworld and one just happened to wind up on the black market. It took a lot of bidding but Laharl got his hands on it.  
  
When the treasure arrived, Laharl picked it up himself not wanting to lose it to anyone. It was a deep purple crystal with black roots coiling around it. He equipped it and returned to the castle. “Now to test it out.” he said out loud.  
  
He found Gordon wandering the halls. “Gordon come here!” he commanded, he kept the charm hidden by the scarf.  
  
“What is it Laharl?” he asked coming over to the young overlord.  
  
“Where are Thursday and Jennifer?” he asked only to make sure he was alone.  
  
“They are fixing our ship, after our last fight it needed many repairs.”  
  
“I see.” He said with a grin, his scarf unfolded to reveal the charm. It began to glow and it drew Gordon’s gaze.  
  
“Laharl what is that?” he said unable to look away.  
  
“It’s my new accessory.” He touched it and it began to glow brighter. Gordon’s eyes glazed over, and Laharl chuckled. “Now remove your clothes before your master.”  
  
“Yes master!” he said and stripped off his suit, he stood naked before him. Laharl eyed him up and down.  
  
‘Not bad for a human.’ He thought, the man was well muscled firm pecs, and a smooth stomach, his arms and legs were well muscled. His crotch was crowned with a nice bush of brown hair, neatly trimmed; his manhood was 7 inches soft. “I think it is time you learned your place. You still think you are in charge when you are my vassal.”  
  
He raised his arms above his head and exposed his pits. “Lick my pits slave.”  
  
“Yes master,” he said and came forward he dropped to his knees and buried his face in the demon’s pit. He moaned as the demon’s musk filled his senses, he started licking his pits, the taste was nothing he experienced before but it oddly excited him. His manhood stood tall reaching 8 inches fully erect.  
  
“Yeah you like your master’s pits don’t you.” The man nodded, and moved on to lick the other moaning at the taste. “This is the great Captain Gordon, the man who came to the netherworld to slay demons now he’s become my loyal little slave.”  
  
After licking his pits, Laharl removed his clothes and his massive 11 inch manhood stood tall. “You want this slut?” he asked waving his cock at Gordon. He nodded and Laharl smirked. “Then suck it slave, work my cock and get your reward.”  
  
Gordon obeyed, he nuzzled the huge cock and began licking it. Pre overflowed from the tip and ran down his length, the brunette happily licked it up. He started taking his length into his mouth and began sucking it, he could only suck the first 6 inches and he pumped what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.  
  
Laharl watched this human work, he hungrily slurped on him, his free hand going down to play with his own leaking manhood. “You love my dick that much, well forget it, I forbid you to cum.” Gordon whined around his arousal but didn’t stop sucking him.  
  
“Use your hand to play with your ass, do a good job and show me how much you want my big cock pounding your slut hole!” the command was obeyed, his hand on his manhood left and went back to tease his ass, he greedily slipped one finger in and then two. He worked those digits in time with his sucking.  
  
“I like you better like this, and this is how you will remain.” He said with a laugh.  
  
It wasn’t long before he was working three fingers into his ass, and he got used to Laharl’s cock enough to take in two more inches. “Here’s your reward slut, drink it all!” he moaned as he came. Gordon swallowed as the large amount of seed poured down his throat and filled his belly. Laharl pulled back so his cum would flood his mouth, giving him a good taste of his master. “Remember this taste, learn it, love it, you will do anything to get my cock and cum inside you again.”  
  
The command was in place, and even after the powerful release he had the overlord was still hard. “Now tell me what do you want?”  
  
Gordon stood up and leaned against the wall, his hands spread his cheeks. “I want Master Laharl’s cock in me, fucking me till I cum.”  
  
“That’s right,” he lined his length up and thrust in. Gordon moaned in pleasure, his whole body shaking as his master plundered his tight entrance. “Ah so tight, and mine!” he spoke and soon he was buried balls deep inside the human.  
  
“You thought because you were a human captain you could give orders to me the great Laharl, now learn your place human!” he started moving, each word he gave a sharp thrust into his body.  
  
Laharl was relentless, pounding into him with fierce thrusts. Gordon however couldn’t get enough, Laharl’s cock was so big and thick it filled him more than no human could do. With heat and power he was plundered, their hips meeting in a loud smack each time.  
  
The overlord reached around and began pumping him. “Cum for me slave!” he said and the human moaned as the command allowed him release. He fired his seed spraying all over the wall.  
  
Gordon’s inner walls squeezed his length, but Laharl didn’t cum, he kept fucking him. He pounded Gordon with all his might, and he came again. His essence splashed all over the wall.  
  
Laharl moaned and finally gave in to the human’s tight heat. He came, flooding the brunette’s body with his demon seed, each powerful spurt hit his sweet spot, and Gordon came one final time.  
  
The demon pulled out and Gordon collapsed, panting from the powerful three releases. “Clean up that mess, and don’t bother getting dressed you won’t be needing your clothes anymore.”  
  
“Yes master!” he said and began licking up the cum off the wall.  
  
“When you are finished, I want you to go shave off your pubes your mine now, and I want you clean shaven.” The man nodded and continued licking his own essence off the wall and even the ground. “I’ll wait for you in the throne room so better hurry.”  
  
Gordon completed his task, and went and shaved off his pubes using a special demon oil so it wouldn’t grow back again. It felt tingly and sensitive but it suited him. He walked into the throne room and saw Laharl sitting in his throne stark naked. “Come here slave I got new equipment for you.” He obeyed kneeling at his master’s feet.  
  
He equipped a dog collar around his neck, and gave him a dog tail vibe and stuffed it up his hole. Gordon moaned at his new equipment, his hips wiggling to adjust to the new toy inside him. “Now lick your master’s feet slave, we got work to do!” Gordon obeyed and began licking his master’s feet much to Laharl’s delight.  
  
Gordon stayed naked, licking his master’s feet as Laharl had demons come in to offer up requests and missions. He loved the looks of surprise as the demons looked upon them. He smirked. ‘He’s mine now, and he’s just the beginning!’  
  
To be continued


End file.
